Prior methods for creating flow uniformity consist primarily of diffusers that expand the flow over a large area or restrictive devices such as screens or orifice plates. The former incur a volume penalty because a gradual expansion is required to avoid flow mal-distribution from separation and “jetting” of the core flow. The latter force a flow redistribution across the exit plane and can be quite compact, but an unacceptable pressure loss is often required to create the necessary uniformity. Unacceptable mal-distributions of flow may also occur from localized “jetting” through the exit plane of the inlet flow distribution apparatus, requiring impingement plates or deflectors to improve the uniformity. These types of designs tend to be effective only at design point flow velocities and do not perform well over wide ranges of flows. Furthermore, in both diffuser and restrictive type devices, the requirement for simultaneous distribution and delivery of an inlet fluid element across the entire inlet manifold exit plane is not met because fluid from the inlet pipe crosses the manifold exit plane near the center of the flow field first. During transient conditions, e.g., ramping power up from, say, 50% to near 100% power, if the fuel flows are non-uniform, some cells will not get enough fuel, resulting in poor (possibly inadequate) fuel cell stack performance.